Frau Pech
Frau Pech was a Hexenbiest who first appeared in . Appearances Season 2 Frau Pech visited Adalind Schade in Vienna. She was aware of Catherine Schade's death and of Adalind having lost her Hexenbiest spirit. She sensed Adalind's pregnancy, and Adalind told her that the father was one of two half-brothers. Pech concluded that the father was a Royal. Frau Pech arrived at Adalind's apartment in Vienna in the middle of night and commanded that she come with her to visit Stefania Vaduva Popescu, the Zigeunersprache of the Schwarzwald gypsies. Frau Pech and Adalind arrived at the gypsy camp, where she and Stefania exchanged verbal barbs. Pech assisted Stefania in preparing the tools needed to test the blood of Adalind's baby. After the baby's bloodline was confirmed, Stefania offered a price, to which Frau Pech scoffed and said they could do better on the open market in . Adalind interrupted and said that the price for her baby was the restoration of her powers. Frau Pech was spying on Adalind and saw Stefania leaving her hotel room. While Adalind was waiting to meet someone at a restaurant, Frau Pech arrived, sat down, and warned Adalind about Stefania and not to let her womb become her tomb. She then went to meet Renard's Confidant and told him that someone outside the family was carrying Royal blood and that the child may be for sale. Frau Pech mixed up an ingredient and gave it to a man to put inside Adalind's food; once she passed out, Pech used a potion to transform herself into Adalind. Right on cue, Stefania called and asked for a meeting. "Adalind" visited the gypsy queen, who told her the plan to get rid of Frau Pech: Stefania would pretend to double-cross Adalind, and when Frau Pech arrived to negotiate, one of her sons would garrote her so that her heart could be taken and used to restore Adalind's powers. Incredulous, Frau Pech asked if that would really work, to which Stefania replied that they'd find out. At that moment, one of her sons immediately garroted Frau Pech. Stefania knew who she really was all along. Stefania stabbed the elder Hexenbiest in the stomach and prepared to cut her heart out. Season 3 Her body, with the heart removed through a slit cut from her stomach to her throat, was lying on the floor of Stefania's abode. Adalind was summoned, and she cut off Frau Pech's hands and feet and plucked out her eyes. Her body was lying where Adalind and Stefania left it when they returned. Adalind was instructed to put the dead flowers into her chest cavity and then sew up the cut. Later, Adalind was instructed to remove the resulting paste from Frau Pech's chest cavity. Images Frau Pech.jpg 218-promo6.jpg 218 Frau Pech and Adalind.png 218 Frau Pech.png 221 Pech Woged.png 222 Pech.png 222 Pech 2.png 222 Pech 3.png 222 The trap.png|Frau Pech disguised as Adalind 222-Dead Frau Pech reverting back to herself.jpg 222 Frau Pech dying.png 301-Frau Pech's body.png 301-Frau Pech's heart in the box.png 302-Frau Pech Flowers.png Quotes *(To Adalind) "Don't let your womb become your tomb." Trivia *"Pech" is German for misfortune. Alternatively, it means pitch (resin). *"Frau" is the formal address for an adult female in German (contrary to common belief, unmarried females are not any longer referred to as "Fräulein"), and it is not meant to be part of the character's name. Category:Deceased Characters Category:Murder Victims